Thaddeus
Thaddeus grew up being the one his siblings all looked up to. He was strong, smart, protective, ambitious, and one who carried out every problem to the end, never stopping until it was solved. Adroit secretly favored him over all the others, granting him special privileges that the other wisps lacked. Through her hard times, Thaddeus worked tirelessly to make anything he could control easier for her. He was ready to devote his live to her needs. To him, she was his god. But the tide went out and his pride was swiped away from him as his brother, Azazel, grew to be at the same levels of skill that he had, but added with his good looks and exceptional commitment that even Thaddeus could not surpass; the agreement to die for Adroit. The one thing Thaddeus would not submit to was death. But Azazel did. His friendly appearance was replaced with bitterness and jealousy. Thaddeus began to skip group assassinations of the other high angels and seraphim, brooding and doing his own work as one rather than many. His siblings began to lose interest in the former high-ranked sibling, their attention shifting altogether to the beloved Azazel. In a short matter of time, his parents did the same. Nights of hiding behind tall pines and digging illustrations of revenge into the ground built up his anger to a point where he was unable to contain it any further. When the battle between his family and the other divine beings struck, he turned on a dime and allied with the opposing side, murdering two of them in the midst of the battle, all of them his former followers and each taken by surprise and horror. But as the battle seemed to die down, Thaddeus took a third sibling to their grave, and it’s blood along with his other kins’ dripped from his mouth, chest, and talons, staining the earth below him. As Thaddeus spotted Azazel and sprang at him, Adroit, who’d witnessed the last murder, flung her own son to the ground in rage and horror and killed him with a fatal bite to the neck in astonishingly fast speed. That night had been bloody, but the murderer had been terminated. Or so everyone thought. Like all the wisps who had died, their spirit remained intact. Thaddeus had ‘awoken’ as a spirit, and instantly found himself alone and ‘cold’, not physically able to do anything himself. He roamed Pyrrhia for days, nothing to his interest happening. But the tables turned when he found the mess of a dragon, her artificially created head and heart hurting and longing for something he might be able to convince her she could earn, under one condition. Thaddeus approached Demure as a voice in her head while she was traveling through dimensions, and offered her a deal; one of freedom with the one she loved for the murder of Adroit. Once he had successfully ‘possessed’ her and became the second wisp component to her body, Demure agreed with no hesitation, and tracked down the alternate realities almost identical to her own Adroit was in and watched her fighting techniques, observing the fellow mutant’s every move so she could counter them the day she would face Adroit herself in her own world. When she and the other End Guard experiments escaped from the headquarters, she launched off and searched for the dragon she’d sword to terminate. Once Demure had reached Adroit’s hideout, a hellscape filled with lava and heat, she snuck up on her, only to find her asleep. Confused and a bit hurt as to why she had to attack a resting dragon, she hesitated, but the slightest sound of her talons brushing against the stone ground had already woken Adroit, who tackled Demure in her mid-thought. The quarrel went on, blood was shed on both sides, before the younger dragon’s mind suddenly exploded with revelation and the question as to why she was attacking this mother of her own original wisp component that made her who she was in the first place. Adroit took the advantage to pin her to the ground. She told Demure everything about Thaddeus and what he had done as the ruinborn struggled beneath her talons, and once Demure had started to listen, Thaddeus screaming all fire and brimstone in her head, Adroit reached out, mentally pulled Thaddeus from Demure, and brought him into the present world. He took the form of a real dragon, but more ghostly and see-through, before his mother somehow grappled with the non-physical villain and pushed him over the edge into the lava. Even if his form was nonexistent, it still burned, the fire licking up his shoulders, the lava seeping through his scales, his screams cut off within seconds, and his mind stuck on the fact that he’d been killed twice, both times by the mother he’d loved so much through his childhood. The god he’d been taught to worship. The dragon he’d fought so hard and lost to kill. And it was the only problem Thaddeus failed to solve. Category:Content (Firesides) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell